Dib Cracks Under the Pressure
by andalitebandit-6
Summary: Ynnep Dream. She's too busy to format and post it herself, so I asked permission to do it for her, and here it is! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, this fic is actually a dream a friend of mine had. She has a ZADR and/or RAPR dream EVERY NIGHT! And sometimes when she naps in the day too!  
Anyway, you know dreams tend to be a bit random, and I've kept most of the original dialogue and stuff, so there you go! Enjoy!

Dreamed by: Ynnep

Formatted by: Andalitebandit6

Proof-read by: Capras Hircus

Chapter 1:

Dib glared moodily at Zim from his seat in class. The green boy was toying with some alien device or other.

_How could people not see it?_ he wondered, as Zim pushed a button and the device began to glow. _Just how gullible are these people to believe his stupid 'skin condition' excuse? Or is it that they simply don't care? And why do I, a person who DOES care, have to be called crazy and made miserable for it?_

Zim's device gave off a whirring sound and suddenly bounced out of his hands, hitting the alien's forehead and knocking off his wig. "Ow!"

No one so much as batted an eye in his direction, not even as Zim picked up his wig and stuck it crookedly back on his head, muttering something about premature balding.

Dib's left eye started twitching.

At the sound of the end of the day bell, he jumped up and stormed out of the classroom doors screaming, "DAMN IT TO HELL! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! ZIM'S AN ALIEN AND I'M NOT CRAZY!"

One of his classmate's voices followed him out, "You're crazy!"

Zim snickered as he also got up from his seat and marched out into the hallway with the others. "Humph, stupid human..."

Dib ran all the way home, burst in the door and didn't even bother to greet his father, who by chance happened to be home that day. He just shut himself up in his room and locked it. What did it matter anyway? His father thought he was crazy too. Even Gaz. It was nothing new. Dib thought he should be used to it by now.

Automatically he pulled out his laptop, seeking the familiarity and comfort he often found in the Swollen Eyeball chat room. _They_ knew he wasn't crazy at least. _They_ knew what was really out there.

Clicking on the chat room's link, he noticed there were already some people there. He was about to log in, when he noticed his name mentioned.

Curiosity held his finger hovering over the 'login' button as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

Agent 7 says: I think I found a radioactive waffle in my toaster last night. Should I eat it?

Agent Q says: If you do, make sure Mothman doesn't catch you! He might think you're an alien! LOL

Agent 7 says: Huh?

Agent Q says: Don't you remember Dark Booty telling us about the time Mothman kept calling him to show him video footage of his proof that his neighbor was an alien and all he was doing was eating waffles? Sometimes I swear that guy's got a few screws loose, if you know what I mean. _I_ like to eat waffles. Does that make _me_ an alien? Oo;

Agent 7 says: Oh yeah, I remember -.- Were those waffles radioactive too?

Agent Q says: I dunno. Might've been. (Shrugs)

Agent 7 says: I'll bet they were! It would explain his odd skin condition. Things exposed to radioactivity have a tendency to turn green. Do you think I'd look good in green? My skin's too yellow...

Dib wordlessly turned the power off and folded his laptop closed. He remained motionless for a time, brooding, and then strode over to his dresser table looking up into his reflection to ponder, _Am I really crazy?_

He searched his reflection's eyes, looking for a glint of what might be his insanity. He saw only himself, saw only his head that everyone said was big, saw only his hair that everyone taunted was pointy, saw only the confused little boy whom everyone called crazy.

Then he caught sight of one of his UFO magazines lying on the dresser top. It stared back at him, an old bearded man on the cover screaming at him to buy a shiny tinfoil-ish hat to keep Martians from reading your mind. It was only 'weird kids' who read these magazines. Normal kids wouldn't even have this kind of stuff lying around.

Dib slid a hand across the dresser, bumping the magazine into the trashcan that sat nearby. As an after thought, he sought out the rest of magazines and dumped those too. Then his posters, calendars, bed-sheets, and in the end, he had to haul everything out to the dumpster.

When he came back, he surveyed his empty room. Maybe he should've waited until the next day AFTER buying replacement sheets and whatnot. Then he shrugged. It wasn't a cold night, so he'd live. He'd have to go shopping for 'normal' stuff tomorrow.

Dib went to look at himself in the mirror again. The glasses would have to go. He remembered his father having bought him some contact lenses long ago, but it had gotten too tedious to remember to take them out at night, to put them in without poking his eyes, and having them constantly rupture.

He walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, taking out the little forgotten circular box. He took off his glasses and set his contacts in, but not without stabbing himself again, "Ouch! Stupid..."

When he'd finally gotten them both on, he checked himself out in the mirror again. Something still wasn't right. He opened the cabinet again, taking out a pair of scissors stored there. Its twin blades flashed in the florescent lights and then turned black, hidden among the dark tresses of his hair...

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Then the next day at skool, the late bell had rung and Dib was not in his seat. Zim snickered, figuring his nemesis had gotten caught and was locked up at the Crazy House for Boys again.

Ms. Bitters had already marked him down as 'absent' and was just about to start class when someone opened the door.

"Hey, kid!" she said looking over her lesson at him. "You can't just walk in here--OH MY GOD, IT'S DIB!" and fell over in shock.

The other kids stared in awe at this new boy; this boy with no hair scythes, whose head wasn't big, who wasn't wearing a black trench-coat in this warm weather, and who wasn't wearing glasses that made his eyes look like they were bulging out of his head.

"DIB?" they cried.

Zim stared in silence.

Dib smiled shyly. "Hi...Sorry I'm late..."

Ms. Bitters had quickly recovered and stood to look down on him once more. "Why were you late _this_ time Dib?" she asked, sarcastically. "Bigfoot or Zim?"

Dib shrugged. "I overslept."

Zim jumped out of his seat and grabbed two fistfuls of Dib's shirt.

"LIAR!" the Irken cried. "YOU ARE NOT THE DIB!"

"ZIM! DIB!" yelled Ms. Bitters. At least _this_ scene was something familiar. "SIT DOWN! NOW!"

And so they sat, albeit a bit awkwardly, and class continued on as usual until Ms. Bitters asked the class a question.

Dib raised his hand.

Ms. Bitters growled, "IF your answer has to do with Zim-"

"September 22nd."

Ms. Bitters cocked an eye. "Huh?"

Dib elaborated, "The Emancipation Proclamation was signed on September 22nd."

The class was once more stunned into silence.

Then some of them (mostly the girls) started to giggle.

"Hmm..." muttered Zim darkly, glaring at this imposter who called himself the Dib. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

(Page break)

It was finally lunch time and Zim was in the cafeteria, paranoid...looking for Dib.

"Grr, Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" he growled, checking under tables, inside air vents and quickly becoming agitated. "GYAAAAAH! WHERE THE HELL IS HE? (Oof!)"

Zim had bumped into something. "WHAT THE HELL?" he said, looking up to see Dib.

"You OK, Zim?" Dib asked him plainly.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Zim screamed, jabbing an angry, black gloved claw into Dib's chest.

"I took Gaz to McMeaties," he answered, thumbing over his shoulder to where his sister stood.

Gaz waved.

Zim looked surprised. "THIS IS AN OPEN CAMPUS?"

He suddenly sprinted off for the exit.

"Only for A+ kids!" Dib called to him. "And they have to sign out!"

Zim spun on his heel and shook his fist at the arrogant human. "DAMN YOUUU!"

Dib frowned and walked away. "You should watch your language."

Zim said nothing and just ran off again.

Later that day...

Dib wiped the sweat from his forehead and gazed admiringly at his work. He couldn't completely give up his love for outer space, so his new decor was themed on astronomy, with a little hanging planet mobile twirling gently as the centerpiece over his bed, replacing the alien spaceship one he'd had before. It'd taken all day to get all this stuff and he was tired, ready to let his brain shut off and watch some mind numbing TV!

He ran down the stairs and jumped onto the end of the couch, next to his sister who was already there and playing her gameslave.

Dib grabbed the remote and automatically clicked the channel to watch Mysterious Mysteries!

As the show's theme song began, he heard his sister grunting softly next to him as she rose and walked away from him towards the kitchen and was reminded of his new self. It was Old Dib who watched shows about the existence of paranormal life. The New Dib would have to find something else.

Dib sighed and began the lazy task of channel surfing.

Almost as soon as he started, he stopped, his eyes lingering on the outline of what at first looked like the Loch Ness Monster. Did Mysterious Mysteries have 2 channels? But today's episode was supposed to cover the banshee on the old house on Maple...

Then he read the show's title, displayed across the top of the screen in bold blue letters.

"Myth Busters..."

(End of Chapter 2! So whatcha think!)

Aseret Kitsune: Glad you likes!

invader-girl-12: Well, there you go!

SingerOfDoom: He's not bald! Happy? Yes? Good!

HarrySlytherinson: Nope. He's not going to cut HIMSELF...well, you'll see!

Phoebe Telumetar: I've formatted my friend's dream into 7 chapters to its completion!

Chloe: I've done my part! Now you review!

Tugera: Ah, so you've already seen some of this story, eh? Well, you're welcome to keep following it!

Bee Bop: Cliff hangers are spiffy! But only if I'M not the one hanging!

animeninjaNIPPON: Isn't she though? I wish I could have dreams like that! That'd be awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dib was still lying on the couch watching the show when Gaz came in from the kitchen, pizza and soda in hand, and sat down next to him again.

"Oh, c'mon, you won't get sucked out a little hole!" Dib ranted at the TV. "Man, and how does Adam's shirt stay so clean?"

Gaz, who normally ignored her brother's sudden outbursts, scooted away.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Gaz decided she didn't want to be near Dib just then, so she got up and went to answer it, "Hello?..."

"DIB!" Zim screamed, ducking under her arm and entering their house. "DIB, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? GET OVER HERE!"

Gaz closed the door and walked up to lock herself in her room, having already reached the limit of her social interaction tolerance for the day.

"DIB!" Zim cried, looking towards the door to his rival's room. "GET OUT HERE, YOU COWARD!"

"I'm right over here, Zim." said Dib, and waved an arm from where he lay on the couch. "What's up?"

Zim ran up to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the Irken demanded.

Dib pondered the question. "Umm...hmmm...sitting...watching Myth Busters...and talking to you." he concluded, offering Zim a friendly smile.

"NO!" Zim shook his head. "I MEAN, WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO WEIRD?"

Dib remained silent.

"Is this some plan to stop me?" Zim whispered, his knees shaking a little. "WELL?"

Dib smiled again, a bit nervously this time. "Heh-heh...I'm not planning anything."

"Then start acting crazy!"

"...Crazy, hmmm..." Dib looked away, no longer smiling. "Maybe I _was_ crazy... Well, that's gone. I'm not anymore. You can have your way with Earth, Zim." he said, looking back at him. "It's not my job to stop you... heck, for all I know you COULD really be a human...and I was just crazy..."

Zim slapped the boy angrily, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DIB? WHY WOULD YOU CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK, YOU--YOU STUPID SACK OF ORGANS?"

Dib kicked him away, angry himself now. "EVERYBODY HATED ME!" he cried, getting up off the couch and advancing on Zim. "I WAS A FREAK! My head was too big and my hair was too pointy! I stopped watching dumb shows like Mysterious Mysteries and now I love Myth Busters! I threw out all my paranormal stuff and bought books on astronomy! I gave up on all that stuff and I gave up on stopping you! I'm just gonna sit back and watch the Earth go to Hell! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Zim backed away from him, so shocked he bit his tongue.

"And why are you lying to yourself?" Dib continued. "You're not an invader! The Tallest hate you, ZIM!"

Zim took another step back, stuttering, "T-that's not true..."

Dib stopped advancing and just stood, rooted to the spot by his emotions. "Get out."

Zim whimpered, and then ran out the door, screaming in fear, "AHHHHH!"

(End Chapter 3! So whatcha think!)

Aseret Kitsune: These are all horribly short, aren't they? And they will STAY short! Bwahahah...

animeninjaNIPPON: Yeah, dreams are funny things. Funny-wierd, I should say. It's amazing this one makes as much sense as it does!

Ryu Forte: I've seen the website for Myth Busters, but never the actual show. Sounds cool I suppose. It's all about the comedy, worm-baby!

SingerOfDoom: So now you know how Dib's head got smaller! Or gained the APPEARANCE of being smaller, neh? And shorter chapters help me stretch out a fic so that it lasts longer! Don't hate me! (hides)

Chloe: The dream continues!

Raining Fire: Here you go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A week passed and Dib made more friends, while Zim watched him from afar, avoiding him, and questioned his meaning for being on Earth.

Then one day, during his annual report, Zim just flat out ask, "My Tallest...is...my mission...a fake?"

Tallest Red's face twisted into a grimace as he tried to find an easy way to break the news to him "...Yup."

Tallest Purple wasn't as sympathetic. "HAHAHAHAHA! DUMB ASS!"

"Purple!" Red cried.

"...END TRANSMISSION!" Zim cried, before his leaders could see the tears springing to his eyes. "NOOO! The Dib was right!"

GIR had been dancing nearby, but he stopped upon recognizing an emotion other than pride or rage in Zim's face. "...Master...?"

Zim didn't answer him. He just smiled, a sad, self-mocking smile. "...But...somehow, I kinda knew it all along...heh-heh...hahaha...heeheeheehee-WHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

(Page break)

The next day after school, Dib was showing his new friends an old method of multiplying that involved simply bending one of your fingers.

"HAHA! That's cool, Dib!" they said.

"Heh-heh," Dib blushed. "Um...I've got to go now...bye."

"BYYYEEE!"

They all dispersed and went their separate ways and Dib grinned as he walked down the path to his home.

"Boy...hmm," he thought aloud, he hadn't been able to ditch the habit yet. "It's kinda nice not being called crazy. Haha...Oof! Hmm?" He looked down and blinked at what he'd bumped into. "Zim?"

Zim stared wordlessly at him for a moment and then looked away. "You-you were right..."

"Hey," Dib said gently, suddenly regretting his harshness from last week. "Everybody makes mistakes...it's part of being human."

Zim had no reply to that. He just turned and walked away.

(Page break)

Later that day...

"Mmm..." said Dib. "Great dinner, Gazzy!"

Gaz smiled a little and blushed.

"And good work on your studies, Son!" said Membrane. "Well, I gotta go, BYE!"

He ran out the door and almost ran over Zim. "Oops...Sorry, green little boy!" And he took off again.

Zim watched him leave and then turned to knock on the door.

Dib answered it. "Zim!...What do you want?" he was getting a little tired of the little invader now. "...And where's your costume?"

"You should act how you really are..." Zim replied, crying a little. "I never REALLY thought you were crazy, Dib...'till now..."

And that was all he had to say. Zim turned and ran, shouting over his shoulder, "GO BACK TO NORMAL, DIB!"

"..." Dib slowly closed the door and walked dazedly back into the kitchen.

"Who was it, bro?" asked Gaz.

"...No one."

(Page break)

Zim's words stayed with Dib the entire day. That same night, Dib was once again studying himself in his dresser mirror, this time wearing his old glasses.

"...Normal." he whispered softly, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "...I can't Zim...I've changed...and I can't go back...but," he smiled slightly. "I'll start acting how I want to act...heh-heh."

"I'm glad."

Dib smiled a little more and looked up towards his ceiling. "I knew you were there...Zim," he asked tentatively. "Did you really like the old me better?"

Zim dropped down in front of him, returning the boy's smile, "Yes."

"...Thanks, Zim."

(End Chapter 4! So whatcha think!)

Ryu Forte: Like I said, I don't watch the show, and when my friend told me her dream, Dib said 'Adam' so since I didn't know any better I left it in there. Ah, spiffy! I've never been haunted before! Now I can blame you when stuff happens! "It wasn't ME, Mom! It was the ghost of this one person who's haunting me that ate all the cookie dough! I SWEAR!"

Aseret Kitsune: I made you wait anyway! Bwahaha!

Kami Count D: Depressing? We haven't even gotten to the TRUELY depressing part yet! Glad you likes my Smeets! The spit-swapping scene...you're another one of those HORRIBLE chapter 3 lovers aren't you? Ah, well...as for Dib, I will tell you what I've told everyone else: THAT'S A SECRET! You must continue reading the story to find out! And none of your guesses come close, either! Mwahahaha!

SingerOfDoom: Another short chapter for you! But it least it came quicker than the others, right?

Pigmaster: I don't have a problem with glasses...BUT, if you'd read the author's note at the beginning of the first chapter, you'd know that this was a DREAM my FRIEND had, and I'm keeping most of the original dialogue and stuff. So even though Gir IS in this chapter, it's because that's how it was in the dream, and not because I put him there. Oo;

Phoebe Telumetar: I'll have you know that I'm updating frequently NOT because you told me to, but because it's not really my story and was already dreamed to completion! Which explains why my OTHER fic will remain updateless for longer periods than this one! Bwahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day at skool Dib was late again. Then when he finally DID show up...

The class looked at his slicked back, business-like hairstyle and some whistled appreciatively "Darn..."

"Sorry I'm late...again" Dib smiled, stealing a glance at Zim. "I had trouble with my hair, hehehe!"

Zim smiled back at him.

"Here's your tardy slip, Dib," said Ms. Bitters. "Now take your seat! Unless you want to be the first to give your report?"

Dib nodded and pulled his papers out of his laptop carrying case, then faced the class and cleared his throat.

"I think that it's pretty narrow minded to think that we are the only ones out there...I mean, c'mon, it's a BIG universe-"

The class was gaping at him in shock, but it was Zita who voiced their collective thoughts, "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Yeah!" another girl chimed in. "We liked you better when you were cool!"

Dib bit his lip, growling quietly to himself, "Don't let them get to you again, Dib. You are NOT crazy!"

Then aloud he said, "GRR, I'M NOT CRAZY! You kids are just too stupid to see what's right in front of you!"

"Like Zim?" one of the boys taunted. "Hehe!"

"YES," Dib replied without thinking. "For the love of god, you're all so stupid!"

"AHHHHH!" screamed Zim, bringing all eyes to him. "You found me out, human! HAHAHAHAH!"

Dib blinked confusedly at him for a second, "...Eh?"

"Huh?" agreed the class.

Zim yanked off his wig and contacts, for the first time allowing someone other than Dib to gaze upon his Irken glory. "BWAHAHAHAHAH...eh...YOU ALL FELL FOR IT!" he exclaimed, pointed claw sweeping over the class. "Now I have enough information on you stink beast to doom you all! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He turned on Dib suddenly, "And thanks, Dib, for changing! Now you're too stupid and trusting to stop me! HAHAHAHAH!"

Dib blinked again, hurt mixed in with the confusion now, "HUH? WHAT?"

Zim sighed, irritated. "I thought you would've guessed it by now...heh-heh... All this time I was just _acting_ stupid to lower your defenses! Hee-hee, and you fell for it! You all did! HAHAHAHA! Now I'll destroy you all! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh brother..." the boy sitting next to Zim rolled his eyes. "You're crazy too-(oof!)"

The boys' statement was punctuated, along with his shoulder, by one of Zim's spider legs and pinned to the wall.

NOW he had he class's attention. "AHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dib screamed. "Now you've gone TOO far, ZIM! I trusted you! Why are you doing this?"

Zim extracted himself from his former classmate and flung himself at Dib, using this spider legs to pin HIM to the wall now, stabbing the shoulder's of his shirt.

Zim grinned evilly as he laughed in the boy's face, "HAHAHAHAHA-heheheheh!"

"No..." Dib said, suddenly stunned with fear. "You're..."

"Here, Dib!" Ms. Bitters called out. "TAKE THIS!"

Zim turned to see what she had done. "Eh?"

Dib caught the gun that she'd thrown at him, sweating a little at the thought that she'd had it in class in the first place. "Eh, thanks..."

He pointed it at Zim's lower left spider leg and shot it off.

"AHH!" Zim fell to the floor.

"I can't let you go, Zim!" Dib said, crying a little, and then he punched him.

"You can't beat me human!" Zim said as he stabbed Dib in his stomach. "Heh-heh..."

Dib gagged, "Z-zim...h-how could you?..."

Dib fell to the floor.

Zim licked the blood off his spider leg. "Heh-heh! Now, for the rest of you to die! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The class screamed, "AHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Zim pulled out his own gun and got ready to shoot them.

(Bang-bang-bang-bang) "HAHAHAHAHA-uhh ahh..."

Zim fell, clutching his arms and legs.

Dib got was holding his gun up weakly, but steadily, keeping it pointed at Zim. "I'll...never let...you destroy... the Earth...Zim..."

He forced himself to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks now, as he gathered the last of his strength to shout out a warning. "Now get out, BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Zim couldn't help but smile slightly as he once again faced down his old rival.

"Ok...you have won...Dib..." Zim lifted his arm a little and spoke into his wrist. "GIR...come get me, please..."

"...Yes, Master." came the reply.

Dib did nothing more to prevent his escape, not even when the wall behind Zim burst inward and his SIR unit flew in to land next to him. He just watched them through tear bleary eyes.

Zim smiled at him again as he climbed on GIR's back, "I commend you, Dib...You are a better hero then I thought...I'll leave...good bye..."

GIR's rockets flared and they escaped, Zim called over his shoulder, "I'll never return!"

Dib followed the alien's departure with his eyes, until they all but became a fading twinkle in the sky.

"...YEAAAAAY! HURRAY FOR DIB! YOU SAVED US!" the class cried, picking Dib up and tossing him in the air"

Dib laughed weakly at their cheers, their cheers just for him. "Eh heh-heh..."

Then he began coughing, splatters of blood adding to his already soaked shirt, and he passed out.

"Oops," Zita said. "Get the hospital!"

(End Chapter 5! Yes, I know, it seems very odd for Ms. Bitters to have a gun in her desk, but remember, this was a DREAM! So whatcha think!)

'Invader' Kri: And now the cute becomes sad, but then happy, but then sad again...YAY!

Aseret Kitsune: Dib is finally a hero! But at what cost?

Chloe: Still feeling sorry for Zim? Even after he betrayed the Dib? But how do you know he doesn't have an ulterior motive?

SingerOfDoom: Yep! IdividedYnnep's dream into 7 chapters! Two more to go!

animeninjaNIPPON: Yeah. Isn't it weird how people tell you "Dude! I had the WEIRDEST dream last night!" as if dreams were _supposed _to make sense. And then people get surprised if they make too much sense. What a world, huh?

Ryu Forte: As long as you understand I don't have to explain, now do I? Bwehehe!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_A/N: _This_ is the chapter for which I decided to give the 'T' rating! And so far, it's the longest chapter! You have been warned!_

When Dib regained consciousness, he instantly wished he hadn't. Everything hurt, but especially his stomach. Despite the pain he forced himself to sit up, and looked at his blurry surroundings.

"Huh? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? ZIM!"

He felt around frantically for his glasses. "ZIM, YOU SCUM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Finally finding his glasses, he put then on and saw he was in his own room. "...Was it a dream?"

He touched his stomach under his shirt and felt the stitches there. "It...wasn't a dream..." and then realization dawned on him. "...I BEAT ZIM!"

He ran out of his room, pain and stitches forgotten, "DAD, GAZ, I BEAT ZIM! OOF!" he'd bumped into someone again. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. Maybe he needed new glasses?

"Huh?"

"About time you got up, Dib," said Gaz, looking up from her gameslave. "You OK, bro?"

Dib nodded, "Uhh, I guess...How long was I out for?"

"Not too long, just a day. The stab wasn't that deep...and Dad wanted to test a new med system on you."

"...Oh," said Dib a little nervously. "Ok...ZIM!" he cried, suddenly remembering "ZIM GOT AWAY, DAMN IT!"

Gaz shook her head, "No, he hasn't."

"NANI?" cried Dib. "...I mean, WHAT?"

"They caught him when he tried to leave Earth," Gaz stated matter-of-factly. "Now, C'mon. Dad told me to get you ready as soon as you were up."

"Ready?" Dib blinked. "...For what?"

"For the live autopsy on Zim."

"WHAT? AUTOPSY?"

Gaz nodded. "Yes. Now get ready or we'll be late."

She turned and left him.

"Where's it at?" Dib asked, as he sped to the bathroom to comb his hair.

"Dad's lab."

(page break)

Membrane's TV studio lab was jam packed, and the moment Dib stepped inside there arose a loud and thunderous cheer, "YAAAAAY!"

Membrane came forward to greet him. "Hello, my son! Are you feeling better now?"

"Eh...yeah." Dib grinned a bit nervously. "Heh-heh...Is Zim..." He almost couldn't say it. The word was stuck in his throat; the idea too unbelievable to be true. He swallowed and tried again, "...dead?"

"HO HO HO!" Membrane laughed. "No, not yet, my son! First we want to study how his body works...Then we'll kill him!"

"Eww...Ok..." Dib looked around. The viewing room for his father's lab was constructed much the same way as the ones used in prisons to watch the executions of people on death row. He pressed his hands against the viewing glass and looked down into the pit of the lab to an empty little table that sat in the middle. "Is that where Zim will be?"

"Yup," his Dad nodded. "Oh!" he pointed towards one of the doors along the pit's wall. "There he is now."

Just then, Zim was dragged in, his pack screwed shut and a scientist latched on to each arm. He screamed defiantly, to no avail, and was strapped down to the table.

Dib winced at the sight, "Uhh...is that duck tape?"

Membrane cocked an eyebrow, "I think so..."

After a moment of quiet contemplation, he turned to his son, "I'm going to watch from down there. You can watch from up here in this special glass room, Ok?"

Without waiting for a reply, Membrane ran off.

"HELP ME!" Zim shrieked, bringing Dib's attention back to the main event. "I PROMISED I WOULD LEAVE! NOW LET ME GO!"

But the audience had no mercy, "NOOOOO!"

Zim continued to struggle, tried to angle his head closer to his wrist. "GIR, HELP ME!"

"GIR?" asked one of the scientists who'd helped tape him down.

"Oh, " said the other. "He probably means the little robot. We took him apart already."

Dib's eyes widened in shock, something like a knife twisting painfully in his stomach.

Zim's reaction was more vocal, "WHAT?"

"Yeah, and all we found inside was a penny, a paper clip, a broken marble, a bra...and a cupcake!"

The scientist pulled the pastry out of his pocket and ate it, "Yum!"

Zim shook his head, "NOOOOO! GIR!"

"NOW," the other scientist exclaimed. "LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

Dib heard the people behind him cheer again, "YAAAAAY!"

"THIS ROCKS!" A guy behind him added.

Dib swallowed down the rising bile that threatened to spill from his throat, the knife in his stomach twisted harder, "...Oh god..."

The first scientist gave the signal, and a large assortment of scalpels, tweezers and other painful looking medical devices were brought forth, "OK!"

Without even any anesthetic, Zim was sliced down the middle and his skin peeled back to show his insides, the skin held back with pins.

Zim screamed and squirmed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Dib screamed with him, banging his fists against the viewing glass, "ZIM! ZIIIM! NO, ZIM! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Dib's cries were crushed under those of the audience, all indignant that this foreigner who meant them harm had walked undetected among them, all their fear turned into rage, and all thirsty for the alien's blood.

_Why should I care?_ Dib asked himself, even as he continued assaulting the glass. _I stopped him, so I should be happy. I should be cheering like everyone else is._

"...Dib."

Zim's voice sounded crystal clear in his mind. It was as though, despite the glass between them, Zim and Dib were in the same room, all alone, and nothing else existed. Maybe Dib had imagined it. Maybe he'd gone insane after all.

It didn't matter.

"Dib...please make it stop," said Zim as his organs were pulled out and labeled, as his tears streamed down his cheeks in an ever flowing river, as he coughed up blood in a wordless prayer for death. "I'm sorry I hurt you...but please..."

The scientists continued poking around inside him, unaware of the alien's pleas, conducting their work with cold, mechanical efficiency.

_All they're doing is messing with his insides_, Dib thought. _That's not even science..._

"Just make them stop..." Zim begged.

_I should be happy,_ Dib thought again. _But I'm not...I can't bear to see him in so much pain._

As if they'd heard him, the scientists hastily tossed everything back inside, sealing Zim's chest back up with more duck tape. Then they flipped him over like a pancake onto his front, and began unscrewing the outlets of his PAK, prodding and pulling out wires.

"Please..." Zim said, locking his eyes with Dib's. "MAKE THEM STOP!"

And all of a sudden, it was over. One of the scientists had removed his PAK completely, not even bothering to try and do it properly, and he yanked out a few extra wires that were still attached to Zim's organs along with it.

Then all the life in Zim left, his eyes flickering like a TV with a bad antennae and then they blipped out, glazing over in the cloud of death.

The illusion of their solitary existence lingered for a precious few more seconds "...N-no...Zim..."

Dib slammed his fists against the glass again, anger at the scientists, anger at the crowd, at himself, replacing his sorrow and giving him back his breath, "NOOOOO!" he cried louder. "ZIIIIIM!"

And then the illusion was shattered, pierced by an awful war cry, the one used to acknowledge victory over ones enemies.

"YAAAAAY" cheered the avenged crowd.

Dib bit his lip as the tears continued to fall and whispered more quietly to himself, "No...Zim...why? I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." he sniffled a bit, then hiccupped once or twice. "...I'm sorry...I'M SORRY, ZIM!"

Dib slammed the viewing glass again and this time it cracked just a little, "I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOU! I'M SORRY!"

And then Dib had no more time to be sorry, because the world chose that moment to want to share in his spoils.

"MR. DIB! MR. DIB!" the news crews called out, "THANK YOU FOR SAVING US! I BET AS A TRUE EARTHLING YOU MUST FEEL GREAT ABOUT THIS!"

A double dozen video cameras and microphones were thrust into his face, taking him aback. "RIGHT?"

"Uhh...heh-heh" Dib blushed. "Yeah...I'M JUST HAPPY I COULD STOP THE EARTH FROM BEING DOOMED!" he exclaimed, smiling for the camera. Just like he'd always dreamed that he would one day. "Heh-heh...But...I think what was done to the alien was inhuma-"

"THAT WAS MR. DIB MEMBRANE!" one of the reporters said to his camera. "THANKS TO HIM WE'RE SAFE! WE'LL BE BACK WITH AN INTERVIEW LATER! BYE-BYE!"

(6 hours and 12 media edited interviews later...)

Dib had finally escaped them. He'd escaped the fame and recognition he'd sought his entire life. All it did now was make him sick inside. Sick and empty. As empty as the space he was staring at where Zim's old house used to be.

"...Zim," he whispered to the air. "...I'm sorry...Why did this happen?"

He went to stand in the middle of the empty space, the middle of what he now considered Zim's unmarked grave.

"Why?" he asked again, tears starting to flow. Dib grabbed his face and fell to his knees. "WHY DID I LET THIS HAPPEN? I'M SORRY, ZIM! I'M SORRYYYYY!"

An old couple was passing by behind him, and the old man remarked to his wife, "Well, look at that..."

Dib hiccupped and sniffled watching his tears fall and water the loose soil, "I...loved...you...Zim."

His voice was shaky, and limbs felt weak. Dib fell over onto the grass, mumbling. "I'm so tired, Zim...I didn't want you to die..."

Too choked up to say anything more, Dib continued to sob and cried himself to sleep.

(End Chapter 6! So whatcha think?)

Ryu Forte: Oh, there IS another explanation! One which will be revealed to you all next chapter!

Mystery Reviewer: Definitely not your average ZADR! Which is a good thing, right?

SingerOfDoom: Fine. I will update and make YOU suffer, by abandoning you at a cliff hanger!

animeninjaNIPPON: Isn't it exciting? That's why I begged my friend to let me post this for her, if she couldn't do it herself!

Rioshu: She gave me permission to post up her other dreams too! I just gotta work on formatting them!

Aseret Kitsune: I could sorta believe she'd have a gun in class too, but on the whole it sounds OOC. Meh.

Chloe: Thanks! How do you like THIS ending?

Invader Peep: Yeah...good old Zim...HE DESERVED BETTER!

Invader Iza: Gawd, you too? Why can't I have dreams like that? Hehe, demon llamas...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next morning Dib once again woke up in his bed, his grief and anguish still fresh in his mind.

"ZIM!" he cried. "WHY DID I LET YOU DIE?" he slapped his hands down in frustration, "WHY?"

A muffled voice next to him protested, "OW!"

Dib blinked. "HUH? WHAT THE--?"

He flipped over his blanket to find--

"HUH? ZIM!"

"Shh..." Zim muttered sleepily. "Pipe down, Dib."

"ZIM!" Dib exclaimed, grabbing the Irken by his shoulders and shaking him. "BUT-HOW-I-SAW-YOU-DIE-HOW-ARE-YOU-HERE?"

Zim yawned. "I faked it."

"...HUH?"

Zim nodded, "Yup. I made a clone of myself and it died."

Dib gaped, "But..."

"That was the real me that attacked the class, though..." Zim admitted. "Sorry if I was a bit rough...heh-heh."

Dib kept his hold on him. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

Zim smiled. "To give you a happier life..."

"...Oh," said Dib, letting go. "...Thanks...I guess...Are you going to leave Earth?" he twiddled with his thumbs as he said this. "I mean, your cover's blown and...uhh..."

"No, it's not," the Irken replied. "I sent a subliminal message through every TV station that recorded the autopsy to make everyone think that the alien broke into the school to find you...and that Zim the kid was moving. So I'm just going to move my house..." Zim smiled slyly. "...Closer to you."

Dib smiled back, "Heh-heh...WAIT!" he cried, eyes widening. "HOW DID YOU GET IN MY BED?"

"Your dad..." replied Zim, and sucked in a breath to imitate Membranes' tone of voice. "_Oh, if you're moving, why don't you spend the night here with my happy, sane son?_"

He breathed back out, "So yeah..."

Dib scratched his head, "...Oh...Ok..."Then he remembered something else. "What about GIR?"

A tiny fart sounded from the edge of the bed, and an antenna with a little blue ball topping it waved at him.

"...Oh-kay..." Dib shook his head. "Aww, heck with it!" he said and flopped back down to sleep.

Zim smiled and did the same, snuggling up to the boy, falling asleep and dreaming about their new, happier life.

THE END! So whatcha think?

masochist89: There! Happy now?

SingerOfDoom: I can't have dreams like this either...so I'll settle for letting someone else have them as long as they tell me all about it!

animeninjaNIPPON: The suspense is over! Rejoice and become a happy cabbage!

Ryu Forte: Zim DIDN'T die! (dances) I hate fics where one or the other main characters die...if he had I wouldn't have posted Ynnep-san's dream in the first place.

Invader Peep: Dib was TRYING to break the glass! I want his trench coat too! Who doesn't? Oo; Ah, but sorry, no whales!

Aseret Kitsune: Now they are poor no more! Woot!

chickens: THIS is what happens now! It ends!


End file.
